


quit

by dumblamp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblamp/pseuds/dumblamp
Summary: a surge of memories return to them both like a tidal wave
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	quit




End file.
